Hujan dan Secangkir Kopi
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: "Aku selalu penasaran … siapa orang yang kausukai?" "Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Houtarou tidak dapat berkutik. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjawab pertanyaan Eru separah apapun pertanyaannya.


**Hujan dan Secangkir Kopi**

**Disclaimer:**

Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa

Hujan dan Secangkir Kopi (this fanfic) © Victoria Harrow

Foto © calibor24 via deviantArt

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

(Mungkin) OOC, isi yang tidak sesuai dengan judul, plot kecepetan, minim deskripsi di ending, dll

* * *

Langit berubah kelabu dan udara terasa lebih dingin. Angin bertiup masuk saat pintu dibuka.

Dan seketika, bertetes-tetes air jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Hujan.

Berlarian kesana kemari mencari perlindungan. Menutup kepala dan berusaha menghalau hujan dengan tangan atau apapun yang saat itu sedang digenggam erat.

Sasarannya adalah kafe itu.

Kira-kira ada 20 orang yang masuk. Ia sengaja menhitungnya karena penasaran. Diperhatikannya satu persatu. Tidak ada yang tidak menarik perhatiannya. Hampir semuanya basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Beberapa tidak terlalu basah, hanya terciprat air disana-sini.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sebuah eksistensi yang tidak asing. Rambut kecokelatan, mata hijau dengan tatapan malas yang tampak familiar dibandingkan dengan sosok-sosok yang lain.

Matanya melebar. Ia menutup mulutnya yang sedikit membuka. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia memanggil sosok tersebut.

"Houtarou!"

Sosok tersebut menoleh. Sedikit kaget karena ditengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini ada yang mengenali dirinya. Matanya kembali melancarkan tatapan malas kearah sosok yang tadi memanggilnya.

_Oh, itu _dia….

"Kesini!"

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sudut kafe tersebut.

"Eru Chitanda?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya mengangguk semangat.

"Ini aku! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Houtarou," sahutnya. "Sini, duduk bersamaku. Pesanlah apapun, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Kedua iris hijaunya menyipit sedikit. Ia duduk perlahan diatas sebuah sofa kecil yang terasa empuk. Warnanya yang cokelat memberi kesan hangat. Diliriknya buku menu.

"Kenapa kau berada di kota ini, Houtarou? Bukankah kau pindah ke Tokyo selepas SMA dan akhirnya kuliah disana?" tanya Eru. Kedua iris ungu mudanya berkilat-kilat. Houtaro merinding mendapati Eru sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku sedang berlibur," jawab Houtarou singkat. Seperti biasa, dirinya tidak mau membuang-buang energi.

"Berlibur? Senangnya! Apakah liburanmu mengasyikkan?" tanya Eru.

"Tidak juga…." Houtarou melambaikan tangannya, memanggil pelayan kafe.

"Kau masuk jurusan apa? Aku masuk pertanian, Mayaka masuk jurusan seni, kalau Satoshi … aku lupa. Kami satu kampus, lho!" Eru tersenyum lebar. Kini Houtarou dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Senyuman perempuan di depannya ini bisa dibilang salah satu 'kelemahannya'.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Houtarou sembari menghela napas. "Sosiologi."

"He? Kenapa kau memilih jurusan itu?" Lagi-lagi, Eru bertanya. Kawannya yang satu ini pasti memiliki alasan spesial.

"Aku dipaksa kakakku," jawab Houtarou. "Diam sebentar. Pelayannya sudah datang."

* * *

Secangkir kopi hitam bertengger diatas meja kayu rendah dihadapannya. Asap tipis masih mengepul dan permukaan meja disekelilingnya sekarang terasa panas. Perlahan-lahan, dituangnya sedikit krimer dan masuklah dua sendok teh gula putih. Diaduknya perlahan cairan tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi disini, Houtarou," sahut Eru. Diseruputnya secangkir teh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka." Sungguh, perkataan yang tadi dilontarkan Houtarou tidak mengandung unsur kebohongan sedikitpun. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Eru.

"Sudah lama, ya? Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat kelulusan," Eru meletakkan cangkir yang tadi digenggamnya keatas meja. "Kudengar klub kita yang dulu sudah berjaya lagi. Banyak murid yang bergabung."

"Begitukah? Wah," sahut Houtarou datar. Ia termenung. Klubnya yang dulu hanya beranggotakan empat orang mungkin sekarang beranggotakan 40 orang. Bukannya ia peduli, ia hanya tidak dapat membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

"Hei, Houtarou. Hujannya mulai berhenti…." Eru memandang kearah jendela.

"Begitu…. Aku harus pulang. Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah." Houtarou bangkit. "Terima kasih, Eru."

"T-tapi, Houtarou! Walaupun hujannya mulai berhenti, tapi tetap saja diluar sana masih hujan," sahut Eru.

Houtarou yang hendak berjalan menuju pintu kafe langsung berhenti.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu. Tapi tidak menaiki kendaraan. Kita harus berjalan kaki. Aku punya payung." Eru menarik sebuah payung berwarna merah ceri dari kolong meja.

"Hanya satu, ya …," Houtarou menghela napas. _Nasibku sepertinya sedang buruk_, pikirnya muram.

* * *

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain diantar pulang oleh Eru dibawah payung yang sama. Untung saja jalanan cukup sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua orang yang melintas. Itupun tanpa memperhatikan mereka.

Tugas-tugas kuliahnya menunggu di rumah. Ia harus segera pulang.

"Houtarou …," panggil Eru. Matanya menatap lelaki berambut cokelat disampingnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Ya?" tanya Houtarou tanpa menoleh. Ia tetap berfokus pada jalanan.

"Kau pasti pergi lagi ke Tokyo setelah liburanmu habis, setelah itu kita akan susah bertemu. Dapatkah kita bertemu lagi nanti?" tanya Eru. Matanya menerawang. Tangannya mengenggam gagang payung kuat-kuat.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Houtarou datar. Masih berfokus pada jalanan yang berwarna kelabu gelap.

"Kalau begitu … ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Houtarou," sahut Eru. Ia berhenti melangkah.

Houtarou mengangkat satu alisnya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa hangat.

"Aku selalu penasaran … siapa orang yang kausukai?" tanya Eru. Ia menatap Houtarou dengan tatapan penasarannya yang khas.

Houtarou mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata. Wajahnya makin memanas.

"Hah?" Hanya satu kata itulah yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Houtarou. Antara bingung dan tidak mau menjawab.

"Aku penasaran, Houtarou! Tolong beritahu aku!" pinta Eru. Matanya menunjukkan tatapan memohon.

Yang dimintai jawaban hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu! Aku sudah penasaran semenjak kita masih satu sekolah!" sahut gadis itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Aku benar-benar harus memberitahumu?" Houtarou bertanya lagi. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja…. Aku jarang melihatmu bersama perempuan lain selain aku dan Mayaka, jadi … aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kau dekat dengan perempuan selain aku dan Mayaka? Atau jangan-jangan sudah bukan dekat lagi?" Eru menatap Houtarou dengan tatapan memaksanya.

Houtaro tidak dapat berkutik. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjawab pertanyaan Eru separah apapun pertanyaannya.

_Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Terlalu merusak privasi_, pikir Houtarou. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia mati kutu

"Baiklah! Jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya." Houtarou menyerah.

Sesaat kemudian, Eru dapat merasakan hangatnya bibir Houtarou. Gadis itu terkesiap. Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Nah, sudah ketemu jawabannya?" tanya Houtarou.

Eru mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hei, hujannya berhenti. Kita tidak perlu payung ini lagi."

_Jangan mengalihkan topik!_


End file.
